Four Mice and a Tiny Cat
Four Mice and a Tiny Cat is an episode of HTF Fanon. In this episode, Spike is shrunken down to the size of a mouse to be eaten and it's up to the Mouse Family to save him. Roles Starring *The Mouse Family and Spike *Sorcery Featuring *Lumpy *Petunia *Commy *Maddie Appearances *Flaky Plot The Mouse Family are seen enjoying a large slice of cheddar cheese in a mouse hole in a wall when a black hand grabs the daughter. The black hand, being Spike's hand, grabs the son as well. The mother stabs Spike's hand with a butter knife, making him let go of the two as he frees himself. He then retreats as the Mouse Family cheers. As Spike runs outside, Sorcery flies around, looking for food. He sees Spike and shrinks him to the size of a mouse. He then flies towards Spike and carries him off to his tower. The Mouse Family see this and cheer. At Sorcery's tower, he was about to cook Spike, but he manages to avoid it when hit him with a frying pan, Spike finally come to his home, and enters for the Mouse Family's mousehole door, and tries to talk with them to help him, but they reject his offer, knowing that would try to eat them, but they later accepts after Spike says that would give them lots of cheese. The scene then shifts to see the Mouse Family and Spike go to find someone who can help them while Sorcery sees them and decides eat them. Lumpy appears and looks to Spike and it confuses him with a toy when you grasp it, the Mouse Family decides to save him. As Lumpy walks off to take Spike to his house, the brother mouse nails his tail to the ground and the sister mouse pours gasoline on him. The father and the mother mouse now uses an magnifying glass on Lumpy, bursting into flames him. Spike thanks them, the Mouse Family and Spike see a house and decide to go there. However the house is Petunia's house, as she is seen scrubbing the floor, when suddenly Flaky walks up. Flaky tells Petunia that the floor is clean, though Petunia argues that it is dirty. Flaky walks away, and then the Mouse Family crawls onto the scene. Petunia screams and runs away. Petunia picks up some pesticides and begins spraying it at the mice. They crawls away and Petunia picks up a tool. Petunia begins to hit at the children mice, but the tool hits the light bulb and zaps her. Petunia quickly recovers, picking up a shotgun. She tries to fire, but nothing happens. Petunia looks in the gun, then suddenly it fires, blowing her brains out and splattering blood on the wall. The Mouse Family go to Petunia's frezzer and steal a cheese for them and a fish for Spike, and eats the cheese and Spike eats several pieces from the fish. The scene then shifts to see Commy and Maddie seeing a film, and Sorcry sees Commy's house and think that the Mouse Family and Spike are inside, but they are behind him. Sorcery enters, and when Commy and Maddie ends their movie, Maddy sees Sorcery and confuses him with the villain of the film. Commy comes and sees Sorcery, and when he was about to throw to kicks to Sorcery, he uses his black magic to convert him and Maddie in mice-sized wolves and eats them. The Mouse Family and Spike, knowing that Sorcery is a very powerful enemy, they go to his tower to find his magic book to find it, and when they find the book see a spell that make mice to be increased in size from a normal HTF. When the Mouse Family say the words of the book, they and Spike are increased in the typical HTF size. Sorcery comes and find the Mouse Family and Spike, but they slam his face onto a hot frying pan, killing him. Shorty after, the Mouse Family returns to their normal sizes and make a peace sign with Spike. Back at Spike's house, he prepares a cheese pie, the Mouse Family takes a small bite of the pie and are about to dive in and enjoy it, but Spike pulls the pie away for himself. He pushes the mice away and snaps his fingers at them. Before Spike can enjoy his lunch, the father mouse kicks him and Spike lands face first into it. The Mouse Family, angry at Spike's lack of caring for them, walks away muttering at the same time "Why that dirty double-crossin', good-for-nothin', two-timin'..." and then the episode concludes. Deaths *Lumpy is killed in a firey explosion. *Petunia shoots her own brains out. *Commy and Maddie are eaten by Sorcery. (Debatable) *Sorcery's face is slammed onto a burning hot frying pan. Trivia *This is the first time the Mouse Family and Spike work together rather than fight. It also marks the first episode that Spike survives *The scene features Petunia and Flaky is footage from Bug Off, with the Mouse Family replace the bug from this episode. *Originally Lyra was supposed to appear, but she was drooped in favor to the ones chose. *The movie Commy and Maddie were watching was The Secret of NIMH, except Cheeks replace the main character, Mrs. Brisby. Category:Season 66 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes